Love and Prejudice
by lovemagical
Summary: Résumé en cours d'écriture
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur le couple Rose/Scorpius (Scorose pour les intimes). J'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a de cela plus de trois ans mais après avoir lu " _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit_ ", j'ai eu envie de me relancer dans l'écriture afin d'imaginer l'histoire d'amour entre Rose et Scorpius après leur sortie de Poudalrd. Je vais donc prendre en compte tous les tomes Harry Potter et je vais essayer de respecter au maximum l'histoire ainsi que l'esprit des personnages.

PS : Pourquoi " _Love and Prejudice_ " ? Parce que c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour et pour les préjugés, vous verrez cela au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

 **Spoilers :** Tomes 1 à 8

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling (Of course)

 **Rating :** M

... Après tous ces petits détails, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture chers amis :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Jamais Londres n'avait connu un hiver aussi froid. En ce matin de premier Décembre, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les rues de la ville. Malgré la température ambiante, une multitude de personnes déambulaient dans le quartier sorcier de la capitale. Parmi eux, Rose Weasley jeune sorcière de vingt deux ans, marchait d'un pas rapide tout en resserrant son manteau contre elle sous l'effet du froid mordant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux entra dans un des plus grands bâtiments que comptait le chemin de traverse, le très réputé hôpital de Saint Mangouste. Rose salua poliment la jeune réceptionniste assise derrière un large comptoir en bois et se dirigea vers l'escalier en marbre qui menait au premier étage.

Après avoir brillamment terminé sa septième année à Poudlard, Rose Weasley, la fille aînée des célèbres Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avait choisie de devenir médicomage. Ce fut après trois longues années d'études que Rose fut enfin diplômé, faisant ainsi la fierté de ses parents et de sa famille. Cela faisait déjà un an maintenant que Rose était devenue médicomage et elle adorait son métier bien que parfois, il lui arrive de dire le contraire. Après avoir enfilé sa blouse blanche, Rose longea un grand couloir blanc et entra dans la salle réservée à l'élaboration des potions où régnait une délicate odeur de fleur.

Cela devait faire une heure que Rose Weasley était dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital, occupée à concocter quelques potions nécessaires à la guérison des blessures magiques. La jeune femme, sans même jeter un regard sur la liste des ingrédients, prépara la célèbre potion de poussos dont le flacon avait l'apparence d'un squelette et qui avait pour propriété de faire repousser les os en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Rose était assistée de sa collègue et amie, Nina Blackwood, une brune aux yeux verts qu'elle avait rencontré en entrant à l'école de formation des médicomages. Nina contrairement à Rose n'avait pas passé sa scolarité à Poudlard car ayant des origines françaises, elle avait fait ses études à l'école de sorcellerie de Beaubâtons. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient alors très vite sympathisé et dorénavant elles étaient inséparables.

_ Tu as l'air fatiguée, s'exclama doucement Nina en regardant son amie alors que celle-ci était en train de couper des petites tranches de tiges d'échinacée.

_ Je sais, j'ai une tête horrible ce matin, ça fait une semaine que j'enchaîne les heures supplémentaires ! Lui répondit Rose en jetant les tiges dans le chaudron fumant.

_ Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie au travail ! À croire que le monde magique s'est lié contre nous…

_ Tu peux me passer les écailles de dragon à crêtes s'il te plaît ? Demanda Rose à son amie tout en remuant sa potion qui pris soudain une teinte rougeâtre.

_ Tiens ! Lança Nina en lui passant un petit flacon violet. Au fait tu as réussi à avoir Will au téléphone ? Continua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

_ Non … je pense qu'il était encore en mission, rétorqua Rose toujours aussi concentrée dans l'élaboration de sa potion.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

_ Aucune idée mais certainement pas avant Noël, répondit tristement Rose en soupirant.

_ Rose … ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te plaire, commença prudemment Nina en arrêtant de couper les tiges d'échinacée, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui… Vous ne vous voyez presque jamais, il est toujours à l'autre bout du monde pour son travail et toi tu passes ton temps à l'attendre, termina-t-elle en regardant son amie d'un air inquiet.

_ Je … je ne passe pas mon temps à l'attendre, se défendit Rose, c'est juste que son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps et on s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte !

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes mais ces temps-ci, tu es toujours triste. Tu te vois faire ta vie avec lui alors qu'il n'est jamais là ?

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre Nina, termina Rose en soupirant.

Rose reporta aussitôt son attention sur la préparation de sa potion tout en retenant les larmes qui venaient de perler dans ses yeux. Will Meyer et elle sortaient ensemble depuis leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Il était le premier grand amour de la jeune fille mais depuis le début de l'année, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux ou trois fois. En effet Will avait décidé de devenir briseur de sorts pour Gringotts. Son métier consistait à voyager à travers le monde entier afin de briser des sorts puissants. Rose souffrait de cette situation, il lui manquait énormément mais elle l'aimait, alors elle s'etait promis de l'attendre quoi qu'il arrive.

Après avoir fini l'élaboration de ses potions, Rose devait maintenant se charger de ses patients. Elle passa donc le reste de la matinée à aller et venir de chambre en chambre. Elle dû par exemple soigner une vieille dame envahit par les furoncles ou bien encore utiliser le sort de _vulnera sanentur_ pour soigner les blessures d'un jeune garçon qui avait été griffé par son chat. En résumé il s'agissait d'une matinée au combien banale pour Rose Weasley.

Vers midi, Nina et Rose sortirent enfin de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. Dehors le froid était toujours aussi mordant mais la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber. Les deux jeunes femmes encore occupées à parler de leurs patients respectifs traversèrent le chemin de traverse, à présent décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Des sapins avaient été déposés un peu partout dans le chemin et les vitrines des magasins étaient illuminées par une multitude de guirlandes magiques. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et Nina sortirent du chemin de traverse en empruntant le mur de brique ensorcelé qui donnait sur le chaudron baveur. Une fois de retour dans le monde des moldus, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant où elles avaient l'habitude de déjeuner le vendredi pour fêter la fin de semaine.

 **...**

_ Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ... au sujet de Will ! C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour toi, je n'aime pas te voir triste ! s'exclama Nina en triturant nerveusement sa serviette en papier.

_ Ce n'est rien, je comprends, dit Rose avec un petit sourire aux lèvres comme pour réconforter son amie.

_ Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

_ Non bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt la jeune Weasley. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu ailleurs ces temps-ci mais Will me manque horriblement ! Ça fait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et c'est la première fois qu'on est séparés aussi longtemps...

_ Oui je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses, excuse-moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme brune.

Rose eut à nouveau un petit sourire mais elle sembla soudainement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'échappa à son amie qui l'interrogea du regard.

_ Pour être honnête avec toi...commença Rose, je me demande si j'arriverai à supporter la distance. J'ai vraiment peur qu'on s'éloigne et qu'on finisse par rompre, termina-t-elle.

_ Pour l'instant tout va bien non ?

Rose acquiesça silencieusement en hochant légèrement la tête.

_ Alors arrête de te faire du souci, seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il adviendra ! D'ailleurs en parlant de temps, qu'elle heure est-il ? Demanda Nina en tentant de boire son café brûlant.

_ Il est ... commença Rose en regardant sa montre, il est 13h34 ! Non d'un Scroutt à pétard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Vite dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard !

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leur café aussi rapidement que possible et allèrent régler l'addition de leur repas. Elles repartirent ensuite au chemin de traverse et se dirigèrent vers le ministère de la Magie. D'un pas hâtif, Rose et Nina atteignirent rapidement le sixième étage où se trouvait le Département des Transports Magiques, département qui mettait à disposition des sorciers un réseau de Portoloins desservant toute la Grande Bretagne.

Rose sentit son ventre se nouer en arrivant devant le vieux vase chinois ébréché qui servait de Portoloin en destination de Chudley. La jeune rousse n'aimait pas du tout transplaner car cela était très désagréable et elle avait toujours eu très peur de se désartibuler au cours du voyage cependant le transplanage restait le mode de transport le plus rapide. Rose inspira une bouffée d'air tout en se rappelant les consignes son ancien professeur de transplanage lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard : « _Destination, détermination et décision »._

_ Prête ? Lui murmura Nina qui connaissait la peur de son amie pour le transplanage.

_ Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer... Lui répondit Rose en s'accrochant fébrilement au Portoloin.

Soudainement, le vieux vase chinois se mît à vibrer puis la pièce où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes disparut soudainement dans un tourbillon allant à toute allure. Rose sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et son estomac se contracter sous l'effet de la vitesse. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux. Les secondes lui paraissaient durer une éternité mais au bout d'un moment- elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps - ses jambes touchèrent le sol et Rose tomba dans la neige.

Rose jeta un regard noir vers son amie qui était déjà en train de rire. Le transplanage n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle. La jeune rousse resta immobile quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et attendit que sa tête arrête de tourner pour se relever. Une fois les vertiges passés, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Nina et elle avaient atterris dans un pré recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige et non loin de là, on pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque terrain de Quidditch.

 **...**

Aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier match de la coupe de la ligue de Quidditch où allait s'affronter les célèbres équipes des canons de Chudley et des flèches d'Appleby. Si Rose avait fait le déplacement jusque dans la ville de Chudley, c'était pour venir soutenir son cousin Albus Potter qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des canons de Chudley, une des équipes les plus appréciés de toute la Grande Bretagne. Ron Weasley, le père de Rose, était d'ailleurs un des plus grands supporter des canons et le jour où il avait su qu'Albus entrait dans cette équipe, il avait hurlé de joie comme un enfant de cinq ans ouvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Rose et Nina se faufilèrent à travers la foule qui avait envahi le stade de Quidditch puis soudainement Rose aperçut le visage de son père qui brandissait la banderole orange des canons de Chudley. A côté de lui se trouvait sa mère et son petit frère Hugo. Rose aperçut aussi ses grands parents, Arthur et Molly Weasley puis elle vit la famille Potter. Tout le monde avait fait le déplacement pour voir Albus jouer le match d'ouverture de la coupe de la Ligue. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à côté de James Potter, un des cousins de Rose puis le match commença peu de temps après sous une houle d'applaudissements.

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue au match d'ouverture de la 470ème coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch ! S'exclama la voix du commentateur sportif qui résonnait à travers tout le stade. Aujourd'hui s'affrontent pour ce premier match, l'équipe des canons de Chudley et celle des flèches d'Appleby ! Que le match commence ! cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Un sifflet retentit et aussitôt les joueurs des deux équipes se soulevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à virevolter dans tous les sens sous les cris de la foule en délire. La neige s'était remise à tomber et Rose ouvrit son parapluie comme la plupart des spectateurs présents dans le stade. La jeune rousse resserra aussi son écharpe en laine autour de son cou pour ne pas attraper froid. Sur le terrain, les canons de Chudley marquèrent leurs premiers points. Rose aperçut soudainement Albus qui était à la recherche du vif d'or mais avec ce déluge de neige, il ne devait pas y voir grand chose.

_ Et encore un superbe plongeon de dyonisos de la part du poursuiveur Scorpius Malefoy ! S'exclama le commentateur. Je sens que ce match va être passionnant... continua-t-il.

Tout en écoutant le présentateur parler, Rose jeta un coup d'œil vers le dit Malefoy. Celui-ci venait de lancer le souaffle en l'air et avait fait un puissant smash de la main. Le jeune homme blond accéléra et partit en direction des buts adverses. Rose ne connaissait pas particulièrement Scorpius Malefoy, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. En effet, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, Rose avait préféré éviter le jeune homme tout comme le lui avait conseillé ses parents mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Albus car celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte des préjugés de sa famille. Lors de la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition, ils furent tout deux envoyés à Serpentard et depuis ce jour, Albus et Scorpius étaient liés par une puissante amitié. Bien que le jeune Malefoy soit bien différent de ses aïeuls, Rose Weasley n'avait jamais tenté de sympathiser avec lui malgré tous les efforts que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui parler. En sixième année, il avait même tenté de l'inviter au bal de fin d'année mais elle avait tout bonnement refusé de l'accompagner. Depuis, Scorpius et elle, ne s'étaient plus réellement parlés et ils ne s'étaient revus qu'à de rares occasions notamment lors des matches de Quiddich.

Le match se termina deux heures plus tard sur une victoire écrasante des canons de Chudley lorsqu'Albus réussit à attraper le vif d'or. Après ces deux longues heures dans le froid, Rose était littéralement frigorifiée. Elle ne pouvait même plus sentir ses doigts bouger et encore moins ses pieds.

Après avoir quitté le stade en effervescence, les familles Weasley et Potter transplanèrent - au plus grand malheur de Rose - vers le terrier qui avait été entièrement reconstruit peu après la guerre. Une fois arrivée au chaud dans le salon, la jeune Weasley retira son manteau humide et partit s'assoir avec Nina devant le feu qui crépitait dans la vieille cheminée en pierre.

_ Vous voulez des viennoiseries ? Leur proposa Molly en arrivant avec un grand plateau remplit d'une multitude de pain au chocolat.

_ Oui ! Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Rose remercia sa grand-mère et mangea sa viennoiserie. Elle adorait venir chez ses grands parents. Il faisait toujours bon vivre ici et la cuisine était bien meilleure comparé à celle qu'elle se préparait dans son petit appartement. Plus tard Rose rejoignit Hugo et Lily sur le canapé du salon tandis que son amie Nina parlait avec son cousin James. Rose s'enveloppa dans une vieille couverture en laine et contempla le gigantesque sapin de Noël qui trônait au centre de la pièce puis elle sentit la fatigue la gagner.

 **...**

Une fois le soir venu, Rose fut réveillé par des bruits provenant de l'entrée de la maison. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et vu sa famille attroupée autour de la porte. Rose comprit l'agitation ambiante lorsqu'elle vit Albus entrer dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Félicitation Albus ! Tu as vraiment fait un très beau match! S'exclama Rose en venant l'enlacer.

_ Merci Rose ! Lui répondit son cousin, les cheveux blanchis par la neige.

_ Mais par Merlin laissez-le respirer ! S'exclama Molly en arrivant à son tour. Va te laver les mains mon chéri, on va passer à table ! Continua-t-elle en enlaçant son petit fils.

Le repas qui suivit fut gargantuesque et délicieux. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité de nourriture. Rose avait mangé pour une semaine entière. Quand la pendule de la salle à manger indiqua onze heures du soir, Rose et Nina décidèrent de repartir pour Londres.

_ Faites attention en rentrant, envoie-moi un message dès que tu arrives à ton appartement ! C'est d'accord ? Demanda Hermione en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Oui maman, c'est promis, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit ensuite Rose en enfilant son manteau.

_ Merci d'être venu au match les filles, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir! S'exclama Albus en raccompagnant Rose et Nina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ On n'allait pas manquer ça ! Rétorqua Nina en sortant la première.

 **...**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rose Weasley arriva dans son petit appartement situé dans un vieil immeuble du chemin de traverse et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre pour retirer ses vêtements humides. Après avoir revêtu une tenue plus confortable, Rose prit son téléphone portable et commença à écrire un message à sa mère lorsqu'elle aperçu un hibou gris perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La jeune femme se dirigea alors dans sa direction et s'aperçut qu'il tenait une petite enveloppe dans son bec. Rose ouvrit alors la fenêtre pour récupérer le morceau de papier et fit une caresse à l'oiseau qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler dans la noirceur de la nuit. Après avoir refermer la fenêtre, la jeune femme retourna s'assoir sur son lit et ouvrit aussitôt l'enveloppe qui contenait une lettre au papier jauni. Rose sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture délicate de Will.

 _Prague, 1er Décembre_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre mais pas pour t'annoncer la nouvelle que tu attendais tant. Les choses se sont compliquées ici ... et je dois maintenant me rendre en Afrique pour trouver une solution. Je ne pourrais donc pas rentrer pour la fin d'année comme cela était prévu. J'espère être de retour à Londres pour le mois de Mars. Je suis tellement désolé..._

 _Pardonne-moi, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Will_

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou à me laisser des commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous lors du prochain chapitre ... qui ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je ne peux pas vous dire dès aujourd'hui quel sera le rythme d'écriture mais je vais m'efforcer de publier le plus souvent possible, enfin seulement si vous aimez cette histoire bien sûr !

\- Nous n'avons pas encore vu (réellement) Scorpius mais comme le dit le proverbe" _tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_ ".

\- Pensez-vous que le couple Rose/Will va tenir malgré la distance ?

/!\ Au fait qu'avez-vous pensé du tome 8 ? (Pour ceux qui l'ont lu)

 _Lovemagical_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le réécrire mais il est enfin là ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, on se retrouve en bas ;)

PS : Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur cette page mais pour ceux qui ont un pseudo, je réponds par message privé.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la victoire des canons de Chudley. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fait les gros titres de la Gazette des sorciers et ce, au plus grand bonheur de Molly Weasley car elle avait découvert que son petit fils faisait la première page. Quant à Rose Weasley, ce fut deux semaines de travail intense malgré un gros rhume attrapé lors du match d'ouverture. À dix jours des fêtes de Noël, Rose avait vu sa quantité de travail doubler à l'hôpital si bien qu'en cette veille de week-end, elle sortit totalement épuisée du travail.

Le soir venu, Rose Weasley se préparait dans son petit appartement situé au centre du Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir ondulé ses longs cheveux roux, Rose se maquilla légèrement pour faire ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle passa ensuite mille et une fois devant le miroir de sa chambre, ne sachant quelle tenue choisir. Finalement elle opta pour un jean noir et pour un pull en maille gris qu'elle avait acheté dernièrement dans une petite boutique londonienne. Une fois prête elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et quitta son petit vingt mètre carré. Une fois dehors, Rose traversa rapidement la rue pavée et s'engouffra dans le Chaudron Baveur, le nouveau bar en vogue depuis que deux anciens étudiants de Poudlard l'avait repris en main, il y a de cela quelques années.

_ Ah ! Enfin ! S'exclamèrent ses amis en voyant Rose franchir le pas de la porte.

_ Désolée pour le retard, je me suis endormie en rentrant du boulot ! Répondit-elle aussitôt, l'air quelque peu confuse.

Rose retira son manteau ainsi que son écharpe en laine. Après avoir commandé une bierraubeurre, la jeune femme vint s'assoir à la table où se trouvaient ses amis, venu pour fêter l'anniversaire de Nina. Avery et Riley, deux garçons que Rose avait connu à l'école de médicomagie, étaient occupés à parler de la coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch, pariant sur l'équipe qui remporterait la finale tandis que leurs petites amies lisaient la rubrique potin de la Gazette des sorciers en compagnie de Nina et de sa petite sœur, Alice, fraîchement débarquée de France pour l'occasion.

_ Will n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Riley l'air quelque peu étonné de la voir arriver seule. Je croyais qu'il devait revenir pour les fêtes de fin d'année, continua-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky pur malt.

_ Non, répondit Rose en sentant son cœur se contracter. Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute... Gringotts l'a envoyé sur une nouvelle affaire en Afrique, il ne reviendra pas avant le mois de Mars... termina Rose visiblement déçue.

_ Oh... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, dit Riley en reposant son verre sur la table en bois.

_ Ce n'est rien, s'exclama Rose, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je n'en ai parlé presque à personne.

Il y eu un petit silence gêné.

_ Et il n'a aucun moyen de revenir avant ? demanda soudainement Emily, la petite amie de Riley.

_ Non, il a signé plusieurs contrats avec Gringotts, expliqua Rose en buvant une gorgée de bierraubeurre. Il ne peut pas rentrer avant d'avoir honoré sa mission sinon... il serait considéré comme un déserteur, termina-t-elle d'un air grave.

_ Cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre une relation longue distance, s'exclama de nouveau Emily. Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup Rose, moi j'en serais tout bonnement incapable, termina-t-elle en enlaçant la main de Riley.

_ On finit par s'habituer, répondit simplement la jeune Weasley d'un air triste.

Nina jeta alors un regard vers sa meilleure amie et s'aperçut que celle-ci commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_ Et si on changeait de sujet ? s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Ce soir on est censé s'amuser, pas déprimer ! Dois-je-vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour fêter mon anniversaire ? termina Nina pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Pas besoin de nous le rappeler, tu nous l'as répété toute la journée, plaisanta Avery avec un petit sourire.

_ Oh d'ailleurs, j'ai failli oublier, s'exclama Rose au même moment en sursautant de sa chaise.

La jeune femme se baissa aussitôt pour attraper son sac à main en cuir noir. Après avoir passé quelques secondes à fouiller dedans, elle en ressortit un petit paquet argenté entouré d'un épais ruban blanc qu'elle tendit à sa meilleure amie.

_ Tiens c'est pour toi, joyeux anniversaire Nina !

_ Merci Rose, s'exclama la jeune femme avant de déchirer le papier cadeau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit un petit écrin noir et y découvrit un bracelet en argent.

_ Oh merci Rose, il est magnifique ! S'extasia Nina en venant enlacer son amie.

…

Une heure plus tard, alors que le Chaudron Baveur se remplissait peu à peu de sorciers et de sorcières en tout genre, Rose et Alice se levèrent de leur chaise et se dirigèrent vers le bar derrière lequel se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la chemise légèrement débraillée.

_ Qu'est ce que je peux te servir Rose ? s'exclama celui-ci en voyant la jeune Weasley arriver vers lui.

_ Deux rhum groseille, s'il te plaît Alex, répondit la jeune rousse en s'accoudant au bar.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, dit le jeune serveur en posant aussitôt deux petits verres sur le comptoir en bois.

_ Alors Londres te plait ? Demanda soudainement Rose à Alice.

_ Oui beaucoup, c'est vraiment génial ici, s'exclama la jeune femme en désignant les lieux. Je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je me sens bien ici et Nina me manque beaucoup !

_ Cela lui a fait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes...commença Rose.

_ Et voilà pour vous, les coupa Alex en poussant vers elles les deux verres remplis d'une substance légèrement violette. Cela fera quatre mornilles les filles.

Rose déposa quelques pièces en argent sur le comptoir et prit son verre de rhum plein à ras bord. Alors qu'elle prêtait attention à ne pas le renverser, la jeune femme fut soudainement percutée au beau milieu de la foule. Le rhum se renversa sur son pull et le verre vint s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol carrelé du bar.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? s'offusqua la jeune rousse en secouant ses mains mouillées.

_ Pardon Rose, s'exclama une voix masculine.

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme releva la tête et découvrit un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Scorpius Malefoy était en train de la fixer avec son regard acier et affichait un petit sourire en coin. L'espace d'une seconde, Rose resta silencieuse et détailla brièvement le jeune homme à la barbe naissante. Il portait une chemise blanche, dont les manches étaient retroussées et un pantalon de smoking anthracite.

_ Malefoy... Lâcha-t-elle d'un air las.

_ Weasley, rétorqua Scorpius sur un air de défi.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_ Alors arrête de m'appeler Malefoy, la nargua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Rose lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à partir.

_ Non attends Rose... lança Scorpius en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme. Je suis désolé, continua-t-il, je vais te payer un autre verre !

_ Non c'est bon, rétorqua la jeune rousse.

_ J'insiste !

Rose sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle accepta devant le regard insistant du jeune homme. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bar où une multitude de sorciers semblaient attendre.

_ Cela faisait longtemps Weasley, lâcha-t-il soudainement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Rose hocha la tête silencieusement.

_ Albus n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite tout en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la salle.

_ Non, ton cher cousin m'a posé un lapin à la dernière minute mais j'ai trouvé une charmante demoiselle avec qui passer la soirée, s'exclama Scorpius en désignant une belle jeune femme brune assise non loin de là.

_ Elle est jolie, accorda Rose.

_ Mais pas autant que toi…rétorqua-t-il en la fixant.

_ Malefoy… arrête s'il te plait.

Alors que Scorpius s'apprêtait à répondre, un serveur leur apporta leur commande. Rose le remercia une dernière fois et partit rejoindre ses amis, laissant Scorpius seul au beau milieu de la foule.

_ Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Avery lorsque Rose s'assit sur chaise vide.

_ Oui désolée, un petit imprévu, expliqua-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée de rhum.

_ Un imprévu plutôt sexy, rétorqua la petite sœur de Nina avec un ton de malice dans la voix.

_ Qui ? Malefoy ? Demanda Rose en riant.

_ Oui il est plutôt pas mal... Attends, tu as dis Malefoy ? Comme la famille Malefoy qui a participé à la guerre au côté de Voldemort ?

Rose hocha la tête puis elle raconta à Alice qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de l'ancien Serpentard lors de leur première année à Poudlard mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement accepté de lui parler notamment en raison de ce que ses parents lui avaient racontés.

_ Son père insultait sans cesse ma mère de sang de bourbe, expliqua Rose en poursuivant sa tirade.

_ Et lui aussi t'insulte ?

_ Scorpius ? Tu rigoles, c'est plutôt le contraire, il a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle, plaisanta Nina.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, tu n'as jamais accepté de lui parler à cause de sa famille ?

_ C'est en parti à cause de ça, je sais qu'il est différent mais au fond un Malefoy reste un Malefoy !

_ Donc il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? demanda Alice.

Rose avala de travers la gorgée de rhum qu'elle venait de boire.

_ Non, pourquoi... qu'est ce qu'il te faire dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas... la façon dont il te regardait.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose sentit la fatigue la gagner et décida de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir salué ses amis, la jeune femme enfila son manteau et traversa la salle du chaudron Baveur pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait directement au chemin de traverse. Rose se faufila donc en tentant de se frayer un passage à travers la foule et alors qu'elle arrivait vers la sortie, Rose fut abordée par un groupe de jeunes sorciers.

_ Hé mais c'est Rose Weasley ! S'exclama un garçon fortement alcoolisé.

_ Dean, répondit-t-elle en reconnaissant un Serdaigle avec qui elle était sorti pendant quelques mois lorsqu'elle était en troisième année.

_ Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

_ Non désolée, j'allais rentrer, répondit Rose avec un petit sourire poli.

_ Aller viens boire un verre avec nous, s'exclama un autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Merci...mais je dois vraiment y aller et j'ai déjà assez bu d'alcool, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Dis donc, elle n'est pas très marrante ton amie, s'exclama le jeune inconnu en enlaçant Rose par la taille.

_ Arrête lâche-moi ! ordonna Rose en tentant de se dégager.

_ Oh aller, arrête de faire ta mijaurée et viens boire un verre avec nous.

Rose lui demanda une nouvelle fois de la lâcher mais le sorcier resserra encore un peu plus sa prise. Sentant monter la panique en elle, la jeune femme tenta de se débattre à nouveau mais il était de toute évidence beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

_ Allez... Peter lâche-là, dit Dean en s'approchant.

_ C'est bon Dean, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, rétorqua celui-ci en regardant Rose qui lui demanda une nouvelle fois de la laisser s'en aller.

Le jeune homme, totalement grisé par l'alcool, semblait rire de la situation et se montra de plus en plus insistant.

_ Lâche-là ! Ordonna soudain une voix.

_ Malefoy... qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda Peter lorsque le jeune homme blond s'arrêta devant lui.

_ Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher, alors laisse-là partir Mclaughlin !

Peter desserra sa prise sur Rose qui recula aussitôt de quelques pas.

_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy, souffla-t-il avec un regard méprisant.

_ Sinon quoi ? Le défia Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

_ Sinon je vais me faire un plaisir de te casser ta petite gueule d'ange ! Même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus, lança le jeune homme ivre. Ah mais j'avais oublié...ta mère est morte, termina-t-il en ricanant.

A l'entente de ces mots, Scorpius perdit tout sang froid et décrocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Peter Mclaughlin qui tomba aussitôt en arrière. Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci resta immobile sur le sol et semblait reprendre ses esprits, quelque peu embrumé par le choc et par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité au cours de la soirée. Peter se redressa tant bien que mal et avança, en titubant, en direction de Scorpius.

_ Tu vas me le payer Malefoy ! Lâcha-t-il en essuyant grossièrement le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Les traits déformés par la colère, Peter bondit soudainement avec force sur Scorpius et le plaqua au sol. Alors qu'ils se ruaient de coups, plusieurs sorciers - dont les gérants du Chaudron Baveur - intervinrent pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes.

_ Dégage d'ici Mclaughlin, hurla Alex en l'empoignant. C'est la deuxième fois que tu provoques une bagarre dans mon bar cette semaine, alors dégage avant que je ne te transforme en crapaud granuleux à deux têtes!

Le dit Mclaughlin ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Scorpius avant de partir. Alors que la foule commençait à se dissiper peu à peu, Rose laissa ses amis - qui venaient de la rejoindre - et se dirigea vers Scorpius qui venait de se relever.

_ Tu vas bien Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

_ Il faut donc que je me batte pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Plaisanta ce dernier tout en massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot, rétorqua Rose aussitôt. Tu as le nez qui saigne, poursuivit-elle, je devrais peut être t'examiner.

_ Bien que l'idée me plaise, commença-t-il avec un sourire ravageur, je pense que ça devrait aller mais merci quand même !

Rose lui lança un regard plein de dédain et s'avança un peu plus vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune rousse posa ses doigts fins sur son nez et il ne tarda pas à hurler de douleur.

_ Bon sang Weasley ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

_ Tu as le nez cassé Malefoy ! Avec l'adrénaline tu ne sentais rien mais je t'assure que la douleur sera de pire en pire.

_ Tu peux me soigner ça ? demanda Scorpius en la fixant.

_ Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi... On va aller chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Oh tu m'invite chez toi ? C'est de mieux en mieux, plaisanta le jeune homme.

_ La ferme Malefoy, lâcha aussitôt Rose, sinon je te laisse avec un nez tordu pour les fêtes de noël ! Compris ?

_ Tu n'oserais pas... Souffla-t-il en continuant à rire. Laisse-moi au moins récupérer ma veste ! Termina-t-il lorsqu'il vu Rose quitter le bar.

...

Après quelques minutes de marche dans la froideur de la nuit, Rose et Scorpius s'engouffrèrent dans un petit immeuble situé entre la banque Gringotts et la ménagerie magique. Ils montèrent rapidement les quatre étages de la bâtisse et longèrent ensuite un long couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, Rose plongea la clé dans la serrure et fit entrer Scorpius.

_ Assis-toi, s'exclama Rose en désignant un vieux canapé en tissu situé devant une cheminée en pierre sur laquelle trônait des bougies de toute taille.

_ C'est sympa chez toi, petit mais accueillant, attesta Scorpius en se scrutant la pièce.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires, elle prit un torchon propre qu'elle humidifia avec de l'eau et prit ensuite sa baguette qu'elle avait posée, non loin de là, sur une petite commode en bois.

_ Je te préviens, ça risque d'être douloureux, s'exclama-t-elle en venant s'assoir sur la table basse pour faire face au jeune homme.

_ J'en ai vu d'autres Weasley, tu peux y aller...

A peine eut-il terminé de parler que Rose agita sa baguette et murmura le sort d'episkey. Un craquement sonore retentit alors dans la pièce et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur qui se dissipa cependant très vite. Toujours silencieuse, la jeune médicomage attrapa le linge humide qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et essuya délicatement le sang du visage de Scorpius.

_ Tu sens la groseille, s'exclama-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

_ La faute à qui ? Rétorqua Rose d'un ton malicieux en faisant référence au verre qu'il lui avait renversé dessus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle marqua une pause.

_ Merci de m'avoir défendu, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi et... pour ne rien te cacher, cela faisait quelques années que je rêvais de mettre un poing à ce gros tas de Mclaughlin !

Rose esquissa un petit sourire.

_ Je suis quand même désolée d'avoir gâché ton rendez-vous, poursuivit-elle.

_ Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, elle est partie lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que je te regardai, lâcha-t-il avec un ton plein d'assurance.

_ Malefoy... arrête-ça, rétorqua Rose en reposant le torchon.

_ Arrête quoi ? Tu m'as toujours plu Rose et tu le sais… mais tu n'as jamais voulu me parler ! Il faut qu'un mec bourré me casse le nez pour que tu daignes m'adresser la parole plus de cinq minutes. Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?

_ Je ne te déteste pas, répondit Rose en baissant les yeux.

_ Tu ne me déteste pas mais tu m'ignores depuis notre entrée à Poudlard !

La jeune femme resta silencieusement quelques secondes et semblait chercher ses mots.

_ C'est juste que… continua-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, nous appartenons à deux mondes différents, trop de choses graves se sont produites dans le passé. Je sais qu'Albus te fait confiance et que ton père essaye de racheter ses fautes mais j'ai toujours été élevée en écoutant les histoires sur la guerre… termina Rose.

_ Le nom Malefoy est décidément un lourd fardeau à porter, murmura Scorpius. Ce n'est pas parce que mes ancêtres ont fait de mauvais choix que je suis nécessairement mauvais. Tu es pleine de préjugés Rose Weasley.

…

Depuis cette soirée au Chaudron Baveur, dix jours venaient de s'écouler et nous étions maintenant le vingt quatre Décembre. Comme chaque année depuis sa naissance, Rose passa le réveillon de Noël au terrier, chez ses grands parents paternels. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme fut émerveillée quand elle découvrit la décoration que sa grand-mère avait réalisée pour l'évènement. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison était chaleureuse et festive. Une multitude de cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du sapin, des chandelles ainsi que des minuscules flocons de neiges virevoltaient dans les airs et un feu rouge crépitait dans la vieille cheminée en pierre. Le dîner fut servi un peu plus tard dans la soirée et toute la famille Weasley fut réunie autour d'un somptueux repas de Noël.

_ Au fait Rose, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour Nouvel An ? demanda Albus en plein milieu du repas.

_ Albus, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'exclama Ginny en regardant son fils.

_ Je ne sais pas… répondit Rose au même moment tout en se resservant une tranche de dinde ainsi que quelques pommes de terre. Will ne sera pas avec moi cette année, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire. Je vais surement le passer avec quelques amis.

_ J'ai un ami qui organise une grande soirée, tu peux venir avec quelques amis si tu veux ! Il y aura pas mal d'anciens élèves de Poudlard.

_ Un ami ? Demanda Rose en haussant un sourcil.

_ Un ami, rétorqua Albus avec un sourire satisfait, sachant très bien où sa cousine voulait en venir. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par hibou, termina-t-il.

...

Le lendemain de Noël, peu avant d'aller travailler, Rose reçut par hibou l'adresse où allait se dérouler la soirée du nouvel an à laquelle Albus l'avait invité. À sa plus grande surprise, l'adresse griffonnée sur un vieux morceau de parchemin correspondait à un quartier moldu de Londres. Tout en mettant le morceau de papier dans son sac à main, Rose s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement lorsqu'elle trouva un bouquet de roses rouges sur le pas de sa porte avec une petite carte.

 _Mon nez avait l'air absolument parfait sur les photos de famille. Encore merci._

 _S.M_

 _..._

Cela faisait une semaine que Rose avait été affectée au service traumatologique de l'hôpital et jamais elle et n'avait eu autant de travail. Rien qu'en l'espace d'une matinée elle avait dû guérir six fractures, une plaie béante et porter secours à deux personnes qui s'étaient désartibulés lors d'un transplanage. Désormais Rose ne comptait plus les heures supplémentaires qu'elle effectuait mais cela avait pour mérite de ne plus la faire penser à l'absence de Will qui devenait de plus en plus pesante. Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme croisa Walter Flemming, le médicomage en chef chargé du service traumatologique.

_ Ah mademoiselle Weasley vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin de vous ma chère ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ?

_ Un médicomage du service à dû partir précipitamment pour une urgence familiale, j'aurai besoin que vous preniez ses patients pour la journée! Puis-je compter sur vous ?

_ Absolument ! Répondit machinalement Rose tout en imaginant la masse de travail qu'elle allait devoir accomplir.

_ Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Weasley ! S'exclama le chef médicomage en s'éloignant.

Le reste de la journée parut interminable pour la jeune femme. Après avoir pris en charge ses propres patients, elle passa deux longues heures à arpenter l'hôpital pour s'occuper des patients de son collègue. Rose était littéralement épuisée.

_ Ça va tu t'en sors ? Demanda Nina lorsqu'elle croisa Rose dans un couloir.

_ Ça peut aller, j'ai encore quelques papiers à remplir et ensuite j'ai fini ma journée ! S'exclama la jeune femme en soupirant.

_ Miss Weasley ! L'appela soudainement un jeune homme qui venait vers elle. Un patient vient d'arriver en salle six ! Vous êtes la seule médicomage de libre que j'ai pu trouver ! Continua le jeune étudiant.

_ J'arrive Charlie ! Répondit Rose. Je dois te laisser Nina, à plus tard ! Lança-t-elle en partant.

Rose suivit alors le jeune apprenti médicomage, ils traversèrent ainsi le service traumatologique de l'hôpital et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la salle numéro six. Rose entra la première dans la petite pièce, suivit de près par son étudiant. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Rose lorsqu'elle aperçut son cousin Albus assis sur un petit tabouret en acier.

_ Albus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas bien ? Le questionna-t-elle aussitôt, quelque peu inquiète.

_ Oui, oui, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis venu amener Scorpius ! S'expliqua-t-il en désignant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de la tête.

Rose détourna son regard d'Albus et croisa les yeux gris de Scorpius qui était en train de la fixer. Les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise noire négligemment fermée, le jeune homme était assis sur le seul lit que comptait la petite pièce. Au vu de son teint livide, Scorpius paraissait souffrir. Sentant encore le regard du jeune Malefoy posé sur elle, Rose se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et décida de rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer.

_ Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'es encore fait casser le nez après avoir secouru une jolie fille ?

_ Très drôle Weasley, railla le jeune homme.

_ J'ai loupé un épisode ? les coupa soudainement Albus.

_ Longue, histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Scorpius en regardant son ami.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive alors ? Demanda Rose en croisant les bras.

_ Je me suis pris un cognard dans l'épaule en plein match de Quidditch et je suis tombé de mon balais ! Lança Scorpius comme si cela paraissait habituel.

_ D'accord je vais examiner ça... tu peux enlever ta chemise, que je t'examine ?

Scorpius s'exécuta aussitôt en grimaçant légèrement. D'une seule main, il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise puis il tenta de la retirer mais visiblement son épaule le faisait trop souffrir.

_ Attends je vais t'aider ! S'exclama calmement Rose.

_ Mon corps est tout à toi ma belle ! Lança Scorpius avec un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas et s'approcha de Scorpius. Lentement elle lui retira sa chemise en évitant tout mouvement brusque pouvant aggraver ses blessures. Scorpius serra les dents mais ne prononça aucun mot. Rose posa ensuite la chemise sur le rebord du lit et reporta son attention sur l'épaule violacée du jeune homme tout en évitant de regarder son torse musclé. La jeune rousse avait du mal à l'admettre mais l'ancien Serpentard avait bien changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Apres avoir manipulé l'épaule endolorie de Scorpius, il fallut peu de temps à la jeune médicomage pour établir un diagnostic.

_ Tu as l'épaule déboitée et la clavicule droite cassée ... Conclut-elle après l'avoir ausculté. On peut dire que tu ne t'es pas raté Malefoy !

_ Est-ce que tu peux me réparer ça rapidement Weasley ? Les entraînements reprennent dès Janvier...

_ Je vais te lancer un sort pour ressouder et remettre en place tes os mais ils resteront fragiles pendant environ une semaine alors pas de Quidditch jusque là !

Rose sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse blanche puis elle murmura un sort presque inaudible. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce et Scorpius grimaça de douleur. Ses os venaient de se ressouder et son épaule s'était remboitait.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Rose, dit le jeune homme en grimaçant.

_ Tu devrais sentir les effets presque immédiatement cependant la guérison complète risque d'être douloureuse alors je vais te prescrire une potion contre la douleur ! S'exclama Rose alors que le jeune homme était entrain de remettre sa chemise sans toute fois la boutonner.

_ Non c'est bon ça ira, je suis assez pressé. Je dois partir, on m'attend à un dîner important ! rétorqua Scorpius en se levant et en attrapant son manteau noir. Merci Weasley !

Après avoir salué Rose, le jeune Albus Potter quitta la pièce et fut suivi de près par Scorpius mais celui s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna vers la jeune le jeune médicomage.

_ Au fait Weasley, tu as aimé les fleurs ?

_ Oui elles étaient très belles mais ne va rien t'imaginer.

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture :)

\- Alors que pensez-vous du personnage de Scorpius ?

\- Est ce que Rose va changer d'avis le concernant ?

À bientôt,

 _Lovemagical_


End file.
